The invention relates to a fuel injector for injecting two liquid and/or gaseous fuels into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.
DE 10 2013 014 329 A1 has disclosed a combustion method for an internal combustion engine which uses a dual-fuel injector for implementing different forms of fuel in one combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. Here, in said dual-fuel injector, there is arranged a first nozzle arrangement, through which diesel fuel can flow into a combustion chamber, and a second nozzle arrangement, which can discharge gaseous fuel into the combustion chamber.
By means of a dual-fuel injector of said type, it is possible for an internal combustion engine, in particular a diesel/gas engine, to be operated both in a purely liquid-fuel operating mode and a combined liquid-fuel/gas operating mode. Both the duration and quantity and the sequence of the respective injections of liquid fuel/gas, and the mixture ratio, have a considerable influence on the ignition characteristics and thus the efficiency of the entire injection system.